


A Secret Locked In A Dream

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [97]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Auror Harry Potter, Dream Analysis, First Dates, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Pre-Slash, secret confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry admits to his Ministry colleague Draco Malfoy that the wizard has featured in an awful dream.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	A Secret Locked In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> When a person spills or drops something in a dream, it symbolises the feeling of losing control over a secret that you thought was contained. It is a powerful symbol of release and freedom. 
> 
> 100 Ways to say I Love You writing challenge, prompt no. 7. _I dreamt about you last night._  
>  ❤

“Draco,” Harry said, sipping his coffee, “I know you’re going to scoff, but I have to confess… I dreamt about you last night-”

“Goodness. Sneaking into the Chosen One’s _unconscious_ ,” smirked Draco. “I’m honoured.”

“Bloody awful dream,” Harry countered. "We went to the Leaky… I spilt our beers. Dropped our lunches. Everything slid out of my hands.”

Draco gave Harry a thoughtful look. 

“So, you’ve got yourself a secret, Potter! A little something you’ve been dying to tell me… When you’re finally ready to confess, I’ll take you to the pub. In real life though, _I'll_ get the drinks in.”

**Author's Note:**

> We know Harry's secret, of course. 
> 
> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
